


Les irréductibles d'Armorique

by malurette



Category: Alix (Bande Dessinée), Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En l’année 704 ad Urbe condita, le général Caius Julius Cæsar a conquis toute la Gaule, toute, et quelques poches de résistance résiduelles ne sont que des détails...<br/>(Que se passe-t-il quand on passe une BD marrante au filtre d’une autre plus réaliste et plus cynique ? quelque chose à déconseiller aux fans d’Astérix.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les irréductibles d'Armorique

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les irréductibles d’Armorique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Alix _vs_ Astérix  
>  **Personnages :** César, Alix, le village d’Astérix  
>  **Genre :** _darker & edgier_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Martin, Uderzo et Goscinny ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect (même si...)
> 
> **Thème :** fandom = _Alix_ et contrainte accessoire « cross-over » (avec _Astérix_ ) pour 31_jours"> (14 août ’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** non applicable  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Les légions du général Cæsar, après des années d’efforts, ont pacifié la Gaule entière. Les dernières poches de résistance, l’une après l’autre, crèvent et se rendent. Depuis la chute d’Alésia, le cœur n’y est plus beaucoup, et nombreux parmi les vaincus, tels Vanik, font leur parti de cette annexion.  
Exception notable, un village d’Armorique, sans aucune importance stratégique, mais dont les guerriers fanatisés mettent à mal les troupes stationnées à proximité.

Les rescapés en parlent comme de démons. Des monstres invulnérables, forts chacun comme dix hommes, insensibles aux blessures, avec des yeux où brillaient les flammes de toutes les folies...  
Un vétéran les identifie comme des berserker. Ils doivent avoir un druide qui les gave de drogues, sans doute presque aussi nocives pour eux que pour les légionnaires qu’ils affrontent, mais en attendant, ce sont les camps romains qui semblent en faire tous les frais. Et Rome ne peut supporter longtemps une telle humiliation ! Les écraser par la force brute requerrait beaucoup de renforts : il faut frapper vite, fort et bien, pour les annihiler d’un coup. Jouer sur la durée n’aura pas d’effet. Mais mobiliser plus de troupes pour un seul petit village serait encore plus ridicule !

Cæsar tente donc la diplomatie. Il envoie celui en qui il a le plus confiance, l’ambassadeur assez Gaulois de naissance pour être reçu par ces gens et assez Romain de cœur pour partager ses intérêts et lui garder sa fidélité.

Alix revient de sa mission découragé.

« Noble Cæsar, ce sont des fous. Ils n’ont aucun sens des réalités. Il est impossible de leur faire entendre raison, j’ai pourtant tout essayé. Je ne répèterai pas les insultes dont ils nous couverts, Rome, toi, tes légions, moi, et même les autres Gaulois, ceux qui accueillent ta domination. Mais ils sont plus bêtes que méchants. Vraiment, je trouve qu’ils sont à plaindre.   
» Ils seraient dangereux si tu t’obstinais à les affronter. Aussi je te conseille de les ignorer. Ils sont isolés. Garde une garnison symbolique à proximité pour les surveiller, t’assurer qu’effectivement, ils n’ont pas de contact avec l’extérieur. Les villages avoisinants ne posent plus le moindre problème à Rome et considèrent ceux-là, eux aussi, comme des fous arriérés.   
» Laisse faire le temps... une génération suffira. Leurs guerriers fanatisés ne dureront pas longtemps, leurs drogues ne survivront pas à la mort de leur druide – il est très âgé et n’a pas pourtant d’apprenti – et leurs enfants ne sont pas endoctrinés à suivre leurs traces quand ils atteindront l’âge d’homme. Cette folie persistera quelques années, mais pas beaucoup plus. 

\- Tout ça représente un terrible gâchis, il me semble.  
\- Je trouve aussi. Crois-moi, j’aurais de beaucoup préféré trouver une solution, j’ai vraiment tout cherché.  
\- Je te fais confiance pour cela, Alix. N’as-tu même pas espoir qu’ils s’assagissent avec le temps ?  
\- Plusieurs années se sont déjà écoulées depuis la chute de Vercingétorix sans que leur attitude en change. Non, j’ai hélas bien peu d’espoir.  
\- Ayons confiance dans leurs enfants, dans ce cas.  
\- Nous n’avons d’autre solution... »


End file.
